AMS-129 Geara Zulu
AMS-129 Geara Zulu (aka Geara, Zulu) is a Neo Zeon mass-production mobile suit support unit in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel and OVA. Technology and Combat Characteristics A Neo Zeon mass-production mobile suit. It is the successor to the AMS-119 Geara Doga. On standard they are equipped with a beam rifle and beam tomahawk, although the more elite variants are improved. The Royal Guard version has modified shoulder and knee armor, as well as being provided with an underslung grenade launcher for the beam rifle and extra magazines on the frontskirt. The Geara Zulu piloted by Royal Guard leader Angelo Sauper is painted in a flashy magenta and comes equipped with a rangebruno gun, extra fuel pods, and a shield. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle The standard armament of most Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored on the frontskirt. The rifle design seems to be derived from the German StG-44 but it is odd that it has a small, underslung grenade launcher. The rifle fires in fully-automatic with a moderate rate of fire with the color of the beams being yellow. ;*;**Grenade Launcher ;*Sturmfaust ;*Hand Grenade ;*Beam Tomahawk The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu is a single beam tomahawk, which, when not in use is mounted on an unknown location on the suit's body. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Kai ;*Shield History From the Zeon Zaku II, to the Federation's Hizack, to the Geara Doga of Neo Zeon, and finally to the Neo Zeon remnants' (otherwise "Sleeves") Geara Zulu. Based off of a general concept that has been tried and true, the Geara Zulu is the latest and most humanoid of the progression. Although its raw specifications are overall better than its predecessor, the Geara Doga, the Geara Zulu has a notably smaller load out. This may be because the Sleeves may not have a complete and legitimate army. Although an efficient mobile suit, it is obviously outperformed by the ReZEL mobile suits due to both their mobility and firepower. Variants ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) This version of the Geara Zulu, the Sleeves' main mobile suit, is used by Full Frontal's elite guards. Its thrust is dramatically enhanced through a special Geara Doga backpack so that it can operate alongside the Sinanju, and its shoulders are equipped with large spike armor that gives it a more aggressive silhouette. The chest and wrist markings, from which the Sleeves get their nickname, are more elaborate than those of an ordinary machine to show that it belongs to the royal guards. ;*AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) This Geara Zulu belongs to Angelo Sauper, the chief of Full Frontal's elite guards, and is painted in his violet personal colors. The heavy armament backpack attached to its back has two large propellant tanks, and provides increased thrust and a longer operating time. It uses a Lange Bruno Gun Kai, a long-range beam weapon, to support the Sinanju in battle. Picture Gallery 4754297911_55ef77495f.jpg 4754938474_06ecce2efc.jpg AMS-129 Geara Zulu.jpg|Geara Zulu CG rendered HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom.jpg|HG 1/144 - AMS-129 - Geara Zulu HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom0.jpg|HG 1/144 - AMS-129 - Geara Zulu HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom1.jpg|HG 1/144 - AMS-129 - Geara Zulu HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom2.jpg|HG 1/144 - AMS-129 - Geara Zulu Notes References External Links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu on MAHQ.net